Pleasant Conversation
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot. In an effort to get to know Donald and Goofy better, Sora asks about their famillies.


**This is my first Kingdom hearts fanfic, so be nice, and _kindly_ correct any mistakes I made, and I'm sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**This takes place between KH1 and Chain of Memories. I only watched the cutscenes on YouTube (Some people put the entire game up on YouTube- KH1, KH2, COM, ReCOM...)**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

* * *

Under a cloudless sky, an unusual trio of friends relaxed at the edge of a long dirt road. Sora, Donald, and Goofy managed to find some food to satisfy their hunger. It was a while before anyone spoke.

Sora decided to break the silence. "Say, Donald?"

"Yes, Sora?" Asked the duck.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?" Sora asked randomly.

Donald raised an irritated eyebrow. "Why would you wanna know _that_?"

Sora shrugged. "I'm just curious. Plus, I kinda want to get to know you guys a little better."

"Ahyuck. Good idea." Goofy piped up.

Donald rolled his eyes and sighed. "All right. If you must know, I have a twin sister, Dumbella. She's married and has three sons Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They're triplets, and they own an items shop, accessory shop, and a weapon shop in Traverse Town respectively. I also have an uncle, Scrooge, who lives in Hollow Bastian."

Sora nodded. "Ahh. What about you, Goofy? Do you have brothers or sisters?"

Goofy nodded. "Yep. I have one younger brother. He's married and has a kid. I haven't seen them since my wife died, though."

Sora's eyes grew big with surprise. "You were _married_?!" Donald smacked Sora's arm reproachfully. "Ow! What?"

Goofy chuckled lightly. "Now is that so hard to believe?"

"Well..." Sora hesitated. "I mean...you're a pretty cool guy, and...um..." Sora got uncomfortable and decided to change the subject slightly. "So, do you have any kids, then?"

"Sure do!" Goofy smiled wide. "I have one son: Max. He's fifteen, and lives in Disney Castle."

"Oh. Cool." Sora smiled back. "Is he a knight, too?"

Goofy shook his head. "He didn't want that kind of life. Just as well- protecting the castle from Heartless and other enemies is a pretty dangerous job. Putting my boy in that kind of position is not a risk I'm willing to make." He sighed and looked ahead. "He's pretty much all I have. If something were to happen to him, I don't think I could handle it."

Sora suddenly felt sympathy for Goofy. "I'm sorry. I meant no offense."

Goofy waved it off. "Aw, it's okay." He smiled.

"Plus, Max is the reason why Goofy didn't want to go on our little quest in the first place." Donald put in. Sora glared at him. "What? It is!"

"Well, ya don't have to be so taftless about it." Goofy pointed out,.

"Tactless." Donald corrected.

"That, too!" Goofy replied. "And yes, Max is actually the reason why I hesitated joining Donald in his search for you, and the king, Sora."

"What made you decide to leave?" Sora asked.

"I didn't really have a choice. It was my job, better yet- my duty." Goofy answered. "I love my son more than anything. He's my entire world. But I'm also loyal to the king. In a job like mine, you have to put the king first."

Sora hugged his knees. He was silent for a few moments before asking. "How'd he take it? You leaving, I mean?"

"He just shrugged, smiled, and told me to have fun, but I could tell he was disappointed and concerned." Goofy admitted. "Leaving Maxie was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I looked back on these past few weeks knowing I could have done something to help.."

Sora patted Goofy's back sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel. I left my mom without saying goodbye. There was this huge storm and I was worried that Riku's, Kairi's, and my rafts were going to get destroyed." Sora shook his head. "Amazing where worrying about a stinking boat can lead you."

"Well, if you hadn't, then we wouldn't have found the king, or gotten rid of all those heartlesses and Ansem, and we wouldn't have saved the Princesses of Heart!" Donald pointed out.

Goofy smiled and stood up. "You're right, Donald! And as long as we have loved ones to fight for, we sure as heck better keep on fightin'!"

Sora jumped up. "Yeah!"

"Let's do it!" Donald agreed. "For the king!"

Sora just stared. "Wow. Your nephews and uncle must be so flattered."

Donald put his fists on his hips and glared sternly. "What do ya mean by that?"

Sora just smiled and shrugged. "Nothing." He ran off down the dirt road.

"HEY!" Donald took off after Sora. "GET BACK HERE!"

Goofy ran after them. "Wait up, fellas!"

* * *

**Hehe...hope y'all like it! ^^;;**


End file.
